Fond
by vLushCookiee
Summary: The Uchiha and Haruno became sex buddies because of their urges. No love involved, they vowed, at least on his part. He's still with Team Taka, she's still with the Leaf Village, but his seldom nightly visits are only for her. Until... Sakura now has a new crush, not wanting to be just a toy to Sasuke anymore, slowly and slyly tearing herself away.
1. Chapter 1

~` Fun fact, guys: This Fic was meant to be called 'Found', but I missed the 'u' when typing. So I stared at it for a while... and said "Eh, Imma keep it. FAWND." :D MeBreezyiSwagg presents to you, 'Fond'! ^0^

-My Third. ;o

-Rated M for Language n Smexxx :B

Neon lights flashed through the dark atmosphere. Feminine figures dancing all about, hair and arms also dancing in the air. Men just sat back and watched sinfully, lust in their eyes. The dj expertly played a remix of 'Party Rock Anthem', a smile of pride across his face as one hand coated the headphones, the other mixing the disc. Normally Uchihas wouldn't bother to be in such a place, but the clan's certain male was in search for something. Someone. It was the regular weekend party they've had since day one in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It seems everyone was dressed carelessly in code on purpose. They were in their bed clothes, so this must be the theme of this weekeend's party. The moon illuminated the night, full and big as ever, its craters visible, shining on the dark shadowy village's buildings including the Hokage's. It had to have been about 11 p.m. They had a special place reserved for their unreasonable celebration parties which happened to be a very big, very tall building buried behind hotels and other unexplained yet suspicious buildings located on the far edges of Tanzaku Town. Who knows what they're for? The club had at least 2 stories, a lounge on first floor and the wild unspeakable fun on the second, a spiral of thin stairs with a rail leading the way up. Stone cupids hung high in the ceiling on thin string. Work of six contemporary Chinese artists is integrated into the interior, custom made installations and furniture. A glossy backdrop of lightboxes adorned with abstracted fashion photography references the brush strokes and vivid colours of Chinese water colours. The dj was on the high patio beside the stairs controlling the beats. People with various ages 15 and up filled the black glitter-burned floor with bare feet tapping and walking around. Booming speakers and loud chatter rang through the atmosphere though the chatting was no where near of a challenge to the insanely loud music. The silent Uchiha teen's ears had adjusted to the noise as he had been there for at least fifteen minutes with his team roaming about, taking in the features of the fun part of the Leaf. He had to make sure he lost Karin before her annoying ass would cling to him. His darker than black eyes showed nothing but apathy, narrowed slightly as he scanned the place in search of a particular pink-haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2

She had been avoiding him on purpose; ignoring him. He had left to train on his own but not for Orochimaru's benefit though he gave him tips. He left on his own not to kill his brother who was alive and well, but to get stronger himself just because. Being with his teammates did nothing but held him back from knowing his true potential, not that they purposely did so.

So yes, he left and formed his own simple team, Team Taka. Before he took his leave, the girl he had abandoned- no, walked out on, bittersweetedly said 'I hope you get stronger like you wanted. I'll miss you, Sasuke-kun.' Also with a bittersweet expression, those jade eyes showing sadness yet encouragement for him, her smile played across her face as sweet as honey like her voice. On spontaneous days out of the Leaf Village doing missions she would do with Naruto and the team's 'replacement', she'd run into the Uchiha and his gang and give a quick smile, turn the opposite direction and continue her business; a lot different of what the old Sakura would do. To be honest it sort of bothered him. The younger Sakura would jump on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him whether it was an attack from front or behind. If it was an impact from any old fangirl, he'd push the bitch off. As they got older her actions became more mature forming into simple hugs. He could see the change in her behavior and surprising strength as he sometimes watched her take out enemies. Since he left, only giving rare visits to the village for their heated nights, she'd just give that quick smile and ask how he was. He was away for almost a year spending time with Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin, a pitiful and gullible girl his age. Well, they were all the same age.

ANYWAY. The 18 year-old made his way through the rowdy crowd, scanning for his teammate. He was wearing a black slim fit long-sleeved shirt defining his well muscles that was pulled up reaching just below his elbow (his sleeves) with black jean skinny legs and boots including a black watch. Girls of said age group would offer him to dance in a seductive tone and manner or just 'trip', rubbing breasts against his abs and chest. He continued to look around as if they didn't even exist until one of them cupped his crotch. Gripping her wrist so fast and so hard it almost snapped but surely to leave a painful bruise, his face showed a menacing emotion, his eyes flickered to his Sharingan, the girl wincing. He leaned close to her ear so she could get every word, careful to not brush his lips against her, 'I'm sure you want this hand to jerk everyone off like the little slut you are. But touch me again and I'll snap every bone in your damn body.' He replied to her action emotionlessly but threatening, his voice deep and smooth as silk. She froze, fear taking over her, her dancing and exotic mood long gone. She didn't know whether she shook from his sexy voice or the dangerously crimson eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock and terror as she looked into blood-red with tomatoes. His grip tightened as he watched her release a mute yelp of pain, the music drowning her voice. He then shoved her wrist into her chest, making her stumble backwards bumping someone. His eyes were back to normal, proceeding his look for the pinknette.

He then saw his blonde idiot of a best friend, Naruto in his pj's, white t-shirt and orange sweats, dancing with his shy Hyuuga girlfriend, wearing a white cami with navy fit shorts just above her knee. The Uchiha was surprised when he actually saw her dancing along with the dobe. She must be drunk or dared or something to be _moving_. He thought about at least saying hey but that would all be covered once he found the person he was looking for. He saw many other people he knew like Kurenai, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Neji, Shikamaru who was sleeping on a dark purple couch beside Ino, Kiba and more, all having a great time. The only thing he didn't get was why he didn't see Tenten and Temari yet. But he thought too soon. The teen looked up through the sky blue and white lights shining on the two center of attention girls dancing seductively on each other standing on the bartenders glass table, bodies moving as smooth as a snake, skin on skin. Guys cheered on the girls with roars and whoops, loving girl-on-girl action. One of the girls the Uchiha happened to know had four blonde pony tails and bangs which happened to be Temari. The other erotic girl… _His_ spotlight. Sakura Haruno.

He watched the two, his eyes still slightly narrowed, burning holes at Sakura. Temari slowly lowered to the balls of her feet, both their hips never stopping to the beat, her hands and chin sliding down the pinknette's belly while the pinknette ran her fingers through her own and her partner's head, looking away as her eyes were closed and mouth was partly open in bliss. The blonde rose from beneath her partner, continuing their dance to Gimme More by Britney Spears. Sakura turned around and bended over so her nice tush was against the blonde's waist. She then she started an oh-so-exotically-sexy dance any guy would die to experience on her, slowly running her fingers of both hands through her hair, as the guys watched hungrily as she moaned with Spears, repeating 'Gimme more…' and mouthed 'Ooh… you want more? I'll give 'em more. Oh!' her face flushed with sweat showing a fake aroused expression. Temari stopped dancing and watched her swaying butt with a playful expression and laughed as her best friend took the attention, leaning back a bit.

Some walked away; they couldn't take anymore. They had to jerk off. She gained it back so they both had turned away from the crowd, doing the same dance oh-so-slowly bending over, shaking and showing off their tushes creating a louder roar from the men. When the song came to its ending the girls made sure they struck a pose. The Uchiha just kept staring at her, his expression not once changing. No, he wasn't mad or anything. He knew her friends dance like that on each other for the fun of it and not to show off their bodies to lusty men. Besides, she knew she was only for him. Her virginity was already slaughtered (insert haughty arrogant ego-boosting Uchiha laugh) by him.

They hopped off, earning more cheers from the guys as they complimented them, now dancing with the crowd. The song then averted to Touchin on My by 3oh!3. The Blossom then sat at their spot near the wall. Tenten was sitting on Neji's lap eating dumplings.

"Had fun, sexy girls?" The brunette cooed, holding the dumpling stick in her mouth. She was wearing a brown cami matching her hair that was free of her buns falling on her shoulders and gym shorts, barefoot. Sakura would call her a walking brownie. The three girls laughed.

"It _was_! As always!" Sakura exclaimed happily, wearing a light pink beater and white short shorts and knee-high blue striped socks. "The lights commanding eyes on you, being above everyone else seeing the whole second floor including the banisters, I love it!"

"Heh. She owned it." The wind girl joked with a smirk. She was in a white beater that was her dad's and white short shorts also. No socks. The five girls (Hinata and Ino too) decided to wear something similar to each other. Sakura just stuck her tongue out childishly at her.

"Almost, with the help of 'Mari." All three giggled at each other.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji finally said, noticing he was slowly being forgotten by his girlfriend.

"Getting busy with Naruto." The Blossom's expression shifted to shock. "Did you see that she was _dancing_? I didn't even know she could dance!"

Temari laughed. "Neither did I."

Tenten's expression shifted to shock also. "_Really_?" She tapped Neji on the leg she was sitting on, cooing. "Haha! So much for the 'shy' Hyuuga!"

"She must be drunk or deeply lost into the music." Neji stated, the whole clan knowing she wouldn't dare move like that. He didn't really care though. It's just a matter of time before her purity would soon be devoured by the Kyuubi idiot.

"I put a penny on 'deeply lost in the music'." Temari said, smirk still on.

"Five cents on having fun." Sakura joined, smiling. "Zero on being drunk…"

"Twenty fucking dollars on NEITHER." The brunette closed the bet laughing. "Hinata wouldn't dance worth shit without passing out of embarrassment! That wouldn't be considered 'fun' to her 'cuz she simply doesn't do that. I say Naruto's forcing her."

"FORCING HER?" The Blossom yelled with a bewildered face. "I'd be damned if he would do that to her!"

Temari frowned slightly. "We'd all be damned."

"Lame!" Sakura booed at Tenten's guess. "Zero on Brownie!"

Temari thought about this. "Wait… All of these guesses can't be right. So, is that _even Hinata_?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean! I know damn well he wouldn't cheat on her! He will not! He loves her with all his heart! Well, we can ask her after the party, but this will remain a mystery! 'Who's That Girl' it should be called!"

Tenten chuckled. "Mystery it is." She looked at Neji who was idlely listening to the conversation. "Wanna help us out?"

"Hm." Was his answer. She chuckled again.

"Heehee. Hey, Sakura. Reminds me of someone." She smirked at Sakura's confused expression that soon died down to a blush as she looked at the party cup on the table.

"Um… Yeah…."

Temari, attitude dying at the sound of his name, inclined a blonde brow at her. Her joyous friend looked... unconfortable at the mention of him.

* * *

Phew, finally. Reviews, anyone? It'd be nice Cx lol


	3. Chapter 3

He just watched from a distance, the girls chatting and giggling. Watching _her_ every move, waiting. He was sitting on the patio's rail, one leg propped up and the other dangling, his elbow resting on his propping knee, the other arm in his jean pocket, his back and head leaning on the wall.

"Woah, teme's here!" He heard a loud voice on the other side of him. He looked to see his dumb best friend with his girlfriend, holding hands, walking to him. "What are _you_ doing here? Never thought I'd see you at a place like this!" Naruto smiled.

"Hn." He thought he heard him reply despite the booming music. The teme turned back at the table, the pair of girls he once had his eyes on gone. He narrowed his eyes, scanning around again into the crowd, irritated releasing a growl. He looks away for one second and they're gone? _Change (In the House of Flies)_ by _Deftones_ was now playing, her other favorite song. She must be dancing again. Naruto plopped beside him on the rail, his hand still connected to Hinata's.

"So what's up?" He glanced at what he where his gaze hovered. Sasuke glared at the dobe. "It's that time of the month again?"

"What do you want?" He said, pissed.

"Just wondering why you're here!" He ran through thoughts as to why he might be there, otherwise the Uchiha would be lounging on his bed watching TV probably being the only lame person in the Village doing nothing. "Oh, you must be here for Sakura-chan, right?" Hinata glanced at Naruto and back to Sasuke.

"U-um," her meek voice barely heard, "I thought I saw her and the girls go downstairs…" She wasn't heard.

"What?" Thankfully but barely heard by Naruto. Sasuke looked at her, getting a lead.

"She may be-" She saw the group of friends head down the stairs and pointed smiling shyly. "There." Sasuke swiftly turned his head to where she pointed, seeing the friends again walking down the stairs.

"Hn." He took his hand out of his pocket and gripped the rail, leaned on it supporting his weight and jumped over the patio, making sure there was an open spot, landing on his feet gracefully. Naruto smiled also after the teme.

"Haha, that's a stalker for ya!"

Sasuke was now in the lounge, people still dancing. There was a section for dancing and another for sitting to take a drink from the bartender or couches and tables for a decent chat. The room was illuminated by purple, pink, and yellow lights from the glass dance floor and cylinder tables. Blue lights were in a disco ball shining on everything. It wasn't as crowded as upstairs, that's for sure. It was certainly calmer. And then, he saw her again, getting a drink assuming it was water, from the bartender's stand. She was alone. The teen eyed her like a hawk.

Glance. Friendly smile. Quick turn. Walk away.

There she goes again. Playing this game. He squinted his eyes in annoyance.

Sakura walked past people heading either to the floor or lounging area with a nervous expression, blush overpowering her face, speed walking. _He_ was here. Why though? Wasn't he away? She reached her table meeting Temari and Tenten; Temari sitting on the couch with one knee to her chest, painting her toes black and Tenten sitting beside her, one ankle under her opposite thigh, sipping a coke. Temari looked up at her.

"Yeah, I didn't want anything to drink." She smirked.

Sakura shot a sorry look, drawing and raising her pink brows together. "Eh! Sorry, 'Mari!"

"Heh. Nah, I was kidding." Sakura's look relaxed and she pouted with a smile. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just got out of a bath house." The blonde said, noticing her blushing face.

"Oh, nothing really." She smiled at her and looked at Tenten. "Where'd Neji go?"

"I really don't know. He said he'd be back which was _thirty minutes ago_!" She averted her voice to exaggeratingly sweet and then a pissed off voice her last words. "I'm gonna go pee, guys. I've been holding it forever now. I'm probably gonna go look for NeJi too. I won't be too long, promise."

"'Kay." And with that, the brunette got off the couch and disappeared into the pack. The blonde took this chance to see what 'nothing' was about Sakura, who took a seat beside her, burying her hands between her legs.

"So…" Temari stopped painting her finished toes and looked at her. "Seriously, what's up?" Sakura looked back at her. Sakura burst.

"_HE_ WAS HERE!" She whispered but halfway talked loudly in a shocked expression. Temari raised her brow, and then she guessed of the boy that she hoped wasn't here.

"You mean the Uchiha?" Sakura nodded. "What's he doing here?" She gave an annoyed look. She knew he was there for no other but The Blossom.

"I dunno! He'd never chill here!"

"Hm." Then, the blonde's eyes widened through the dancing/walking pack. The teen was standing slightly turned away from their direction, may be a good 3 meters away with girls trying to socialize with him. He glared at her as she was shocked, then narrowed her eyes. She heard Sakura squeal when her favorite song was on; _The Devil is in the Beats_ by _Chemical Brothers_. A light bulb appeared above her head.

"'Mari?" Sakura asked curiously. Her blue orbs softened when she looked at her confused friend.

"C'mon." She smirked.

Temari grabbed her hand and made their way to the lighting dance floor. The idea she had in her head was too awesome. If the Uchiha wanted to watch and stalk Sakura all night, she'll give him something to look at. A wide sly smile spread her face as she spotted Sai leaning on a wall with his hands in his dark grey sweat pants wearing a white t-shirt. Someone stepped on her big toe, nail polish messy and she shoved the hell out of whomever with one hand making them stubble to a fall.

"Move, bitch!" The blonde hissed. People around her sweat-dropped. She looked back to Sakura. "Hey, there's Sai." Sakura looked at her then ahead of them and smiled when she saw him. Sai caught her gaze and he smiled back and waved. Not wasting any time, Temari walked at an above average speed with the girl tailing behind her. "Hey, what's up?" Temari greeted.

"Ah, nothing much. Enjoying the scene." His small smile still on his face. Perfect, he's available. "What about you ladies?"

"Having fun."

"Do you dance, Sai?" Sakura cut in. "I love this song!" Joyful smile.

He chuckled. "No."

Temari's smirk not leaving, her friend was on the right track to her plan. "Ya know, this is Sakura's favorite song. Go dance with her." Sakura looked at Temari and raised a brow.

"Hm… I guess so, why not." Sai considered.

"What about you, 'Mari? I don't wanna leave you alone with you doing nothing…"

"I'll be just fine…" Temari gave an evil smile.

Her blonde friend was up to something, so she popped the question. "You're plotting something! What are your evil deeds, maiden!?" She said as she jumped back and pointed a finger. Temari put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Make Sasuke jealous and have fun with it!" Evil expression still visible. Sakura's eyes sparkled glee, her mouth open of an "O", then giggled. This would be fun, teasing an Uchiha.

She put a hand behind Sai's and Sakura's back and started pushing them to the floor. "Have fun!"

Sakura proceeded as she grabbed Sai's hand and continued. "Dancing is easy! I can teach you, Sai! But right now, this is my song!"

"Hahaha, alright." Once they were in the middle of the crowd, she faced him and started a pending dance; her body couldn't wait much longer to move to her best song.

"Now, you just have to relax and let yourself go with the beat."

"Hmm…" He just started moving his shoulders to the tempo, one going up the other going down and vice versa.

"Hahahaha, no, silly! Move your arms and legs!"

"Ah…" He looked like he was doing the chicken. No. Just no, Sai.

"Heehee, don't worry about it. I'll take lead." She smiled. "The key is that this means nothing to either partners. They're just enjoying theirselves!" She spun.

Temari chuckled evilly at the Uchiha peering at the two, leaning on the same wall Sai was just on with her arms crossed. She never liked him and she knew this was certainly getting under his skin. Let's see how he likes her dancing with another guy! Kukuku… He glared and glared.

Sakura swipped her cute tush over Sai's junk about 4 times putting her hands behind her and letting them slide down Sai's face to his neck. She tapped the back of his head motioning him to come to her ear. "Put your hands on my hips." He did so, feeling them sway. Her back was against his chest. She swiftly turned to him, grabbing his hand to slide on her thigh to her knee and made him lift her leg up on his hip. She slid her body slowly down, her breasts rubbing his abdomen and junk until her face was directly in front of 'it'. Sai widened his eyes and slightly blushed. She gave a playful look at him in return, coming back up. Her back was to him again and began teasing him with her tush. "Feel me, Sai, don't be a robot." She joked.

"Uh…" He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"'They're just _enjoying_ theirselves.'" She repeated her sentence, looking back at him. "Think of me as some random girl!" Well damn. He still hesitated, but gave in, gliding his hands up her hourglass shape and down to her hips again. "Yeah, like that! Press me." He gave a questioning face. "Press me against you, silly." He held her tight. "No! My _hips_." She laughed.

"Ohhh…" When he did, the pressure felt great. "Woah." She laughed again, grinding on him, her hands clasped together in the air one of them holding two fingers of the other. "_Woah_."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He could've sworn he saw her jade orbs took another super quick glance at him then back at the 'replacement.' So she wants to play dirty now, huh? Well, you got it. Watch him beat her in her own little game.

The teen took some anonymous girl from beside him and walked towards Sakura and Sai. He made sure there was a still distance; people danced blocking his view. Good. Noticeable. He looked at the girl staring at his features. She was utterly confused and lost in his sexy features. "Let's dance."

"H-huh?" She was pulled to his chest and he gropped her ass as she yelped, her face blushing madly.

When Sakura spun again, she saw him again- WITH SOMEONE DANCING ON HIM? She paused. Her jaw dropped. And he's taking it? Jealousy tugged at her, but she quickly pushed it out and proceeded. Her eyes couldn't stop looking, bewildered. He looked at her. Signature smirk. He grinds the girl's groin on him. WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? Fuming, she planted a kiss on Sai's cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened, glaring at them. Take that!

Sasuke chuckled. Oh really, he thought. _Now_ we're playing! He grabbed her breasts causing her to moan. Take that.

Sakura thought for a moment. There's not much that you can do to a guy… With a mix of confusion and determination look on her face, she pinched both of his nipples, and looked back at Sasuke who raised a brow that translated his non-said comment, 'Are you serious?' The EPIC FAIL sign appeared above her head. FUDGE! The Blossom sweat-dropped her brows meeting slightly, biting her lip.

**You gotta make up for that one, girl!** Her Inner pressed. She gazed back to Sai. She angled them so their sides were visible to the Uchiha, and slid her hand to his crotch with a playful smile at Sai who was just as confused as Sasuke's dancing girl. Take that!

His hand's clenched in irritation, bruising the girl's hips then planted a kiss on her forehead then bite her ear having Sakura to gasp and growl to the top of her lungs. Take that.

Temari, watching the battle still against the wall, had her arms crossed but one holding a dumpling stick. She chewed nervously, frowning. "C'mon, girl… Don't let him get to you… You can do this!" She barely whispered. Tenten was beside her also.

"Go Sakura!" she cheered.

Sasuke got tired of this. She was really acting like a child- No, _they_ were acting like children. Well, children don't grope butts, boobs and rub crotches. Enough. He pushed her away from him. Her look of seduction averted to confusion like before. He knew that he would regret this later; she'd probably never leave him alone. He turned and made his way towards them, glaring death.

Uh oh, Sakura thought as Sasuke's figure came closer. "AhSainicedancingwithyougotta go!" And speed walked the opposite direction, leaving the pale boy clueless like what-just-happened, with Sasuke tracking her every move. He stopped once he got to his replacement. An evil expression placed his face. Sai greeted.

"Oh, you must be Uchiha Sasuke." Silence. The other boy scoffed.

"So much for a replacement." He mocked. Their eyes were locked as he walked again, and then broke the stare.

Temari's orbs widened in anxiety when she saw the Blossom approaching her.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked, getting off the wall.

"I think since I kissed Sai on the cheek, rub his spot, and pinched his nipples it set him off so now Sasuke's tailing me! And he looks mad!- Hi Tenten!" She said scared. Temari looked at her. Pinched his nipple?

"Pretend you're going to the bathroom or upstairs, go." Temari tapped her back to do so and Sakura started again.

"I'll be back later, guys!" The blonde watched her for about 5 seconds. As soon as she turned her head back to the crowd, Sasuke was directly in front of her. She narrowed her blue eyes. They stood in silence, in a glaring challenge. Tenten glimpsed at both of them. The atmosphere got awkward and deadly at the same time. The music and chatter were the only thing in their silence; _I've Got That Boom Boom_ by _The Ying Yang Twins ft. Britney Spears_.

"So, uh… Having fun, Sasuke?" The brunette tried. Nothing. She sweat-dropped. Oh, how she hated an uncomfortable moment. It took a long while before he answered her dumb question. Not taking his peer off of the sly wind girl, he replied emotionlessly but with a hint of amusement.

"I'm about to." A menacing smirk stretched his face. Temari knew he was all too dangerous for her innocent friend- Sexually and evilly.

"I don't think so." She hissed.

"Oh?" The smirk disappeared, tilting his head a bit to the side, staring deep. This bitch better not try to stop him, but part of him dared her.

"I said," she pronounced perfectly and sternly, "'I don't think so.'" Man, Temari thought this guy was a serial killer or something; he's such a creeper.

"Hn. I guess we'll see about that."

"Don't let hell break lose in this club, Sasuke. Stay away from her." He narrowed his eyes. "Or I'll _make_ your ass leave her alone."

"_Like you can_." His smirk came back. "I dare you."

"Don't piss me off, dick." She raised her voice in a warning.

"Temari-" Tenten was cut off by the boy.

"It's not like you're gonna do shit anyway, tomboy. I don't know why you get so pissed off at the smallest shit. It makes me think you're on your fucking period everyday." He leaned to her ear and whispered. "It's not like I didn't have Sakura's legs up by her ear, screaming my name or _**fucked senseless**_ before." He chuckled darkly. "It wasn't rape or anything, either. She rode me, spanked me, sucked my dick, and begged plenty of times." He lied only to piss her off to the max. Though the sucking, riding, legs up, screaming, 'fucked senseless', and begging were true. He thought while he spoke, those things are extremely arousing and sexy. "'Oh, fuck me Sasuke-kun! Faster, harder-oh fuck! Yes yes yes!'" He teased still in his tone, Temari shoving him away from her with a disgusted look on her face. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm down. Don't let him get to you, she thought to herself.

"Fuck you." She snarled.

"She can run all she wants." Smirk. "But not forever."

"Are you mad 'cuz she found someone else?" Temari gave a coy smile.

His smirk fell.

"YOU MAD?" She started to laugh chaotically. Tenten sweat-dropped. There she goes. Temari had fun seeing him upset just as he enjoyed for her to be as well. The only difference was he didn't get hysterical like her. "I THINK YOU ARE. SAKURA-CHAN'S DONE WITH YOU, UCHIHA. YOU MAD YOU MAD YOU MAAAAD. OOOO, YOU MAAAAAAAD-"

"Temari... He's gone."

No one was in front of her. He was already after Sakura again. Damn. Just when she was about to call security. Mega damn. But that doesn't mean it's too late! Once her chaotic fit subsided, she turned to the brunette.

"Let's report him to security."


End file.
